The specification relates to a data management system. In particular, the specification relates to a system for associating video content with geographic maps.
Increasing numbers of users view content, such as video data, online using one or more video hosting sites. Additionally, many video hosting sites allow users to upload video content to the video hosting site. Users have uploaded and shared numerous videos taken at attractions such as landmarks (e.g., national parks, monuments, etc.) and scenic locations (e.g., mountains, lakes, etc.). Often, users want to view videos of landmarks and scenic locations before going to trips. However, existing methods for discovering such videos are far from efficient. Many users do not possess the technical expertise needed to organize or discover such videos on their own. Existing methods also take too much time so that most users do not attempt to discover such videos.